One wild night
by Sakki-chan
Summary: El la soñó durante tanto tiempo, la deseó y su más oscura obsesión se volvió realidad, al tenerla por una noche de pasión… One Shot SS


Fanfic: "One wild night"

Por Sakki Chan

Y llegué de nuevo a la universidad, sintiéndome como un pedazo de mierda y al mismo tiempo siendo feliz. Sabía que había tratado mal a mi prima, pero ella se había pasado. ¡¡Esta vez, intentó acostarse conmigo!! ¡Qué asco! Debería darle vergüenza el simple hecho de que YO, siendo hombre, me haya retractado, y vaya que me costó…

Nunca quise nada con ella, pero seguía insistiendo, insistiendo… Hasta que cedí. Acepté que me besara, incluso, que me acariciara pero esto, esto es la gota que colmó el vaso. No la soporto.

¿Y por qué me siento como mierda? Me dirán… Y es algo muy sencillo de decir… Porque he rechazado a la mujer con la me voy casar. Je, je… ¿Imaginarán ustedes como me sentí cuando me enteré de que ella me había engañado para poder casarse. ¿A costas de un matrimonio arreglado? No… A costas de la pobre e inocente de mi madre, que cayó otra vez en sus engaños.

Y es demasiado para ella poder entender que no la deseo. No la deseo porque tengo a alguien más en mi mente. Alguien más, alguien mucho más misteriosa que ella. Mucho más hermosa y excitante, alguien que puede encenderme con tan solo relamerse los labios.

No sé su nombre, ni su edad ni dónde vive, no sé nada de ella.

Solo la he visto que siempre me sigue… ¿O seré yo el que la sigue a ella?

Siempre vestida de negro, con una sonrisa sensual y sus labios del más intenso carmín. No he escuchado su voz ni he percibido su aroma. Pero alguna corazonada me dice que es mucho más de lo que aparenta ser.

Es de noche, hoy, la madrugada me ha cogido en roja, y no tenía ninguna intención de que me atrapara tan rápido. Sé que tengo más de cuatro autos, pero simplemente prefiero caminar. Me libera de algo inexplicable, y si cuento con algo de suerte, podré verla. Y me gusta más observarla que caminar.

La he chequeado desde hace dos semanas. Siempre, cuando ya estoy más cerca de ella, ella huye inesperadamente de mí, por un callejón oscuro, el cual al cruzarlo en su totalidad, ella desaparece tan místicamente que me sorprende.

Salí de la universidad eso de las dos y la vi sentada en una banca, cercana al famoso callejón en donde regularmente la perdía de vista.

Sonrió hacia mi dirección y por un segundo pensé que miraba a alguien más pero pude percatarme de que nadie vagaba por aquí, y la calle era demasiado solitaria. En esta ocasión solo miré a sus ojos verdes y me acerqué, ella no huyó.

Cuando la distancia se acortó, a pocos metros de distancia, ella sonrió más brillantemente.

_-"¿Por qué me persigues, extraño?" _ Miré profundamente a sus labios sintiendo la tentación de besarlos con la pasión que me había perseguido durante este corto periodo.

-_"…" _No encontré nada bueno en todo mi vocabulario para contestarle. Las palabras se trababan en mi lengua y no podía siquiera murmurar algo.

-_"Deberías saber que yo no soy la clase de persona que estás esperando, extraño" _ No me importaba si no era mi amor verdadero, no me importaba si era mi cruz, solo quería hacerle el amor furiosamente.

-_"¿Piensas que me atraes, extraño?" _Ella preguntó con una sonrisilla diabólica en sus labios carnales, y atrayentes.

-_"Talvez no, pero tú a mí…" _ Musité con voz un poco quebradiza. Mi tono me había fallado. Mis hombros se tensaron y todos mis sentidos se fusionaron en uno. Esperaba muy ansioso la respuesta que ella me daría.

-_"¿Quieres venir conmigo, extraño?" _ Alcancé a oír por la perfección de su boca. Me encantaría oír una súplica de ella rogándome hacerla suya, hacerla gritar de placer y que me brindara todos sus sentimientos, su alma, y su cuerpo. Quiero que ella sea mía.

-_"S-Si" _ Murmuré, mientras ella avanzaba a paso lento por el gran callejón, y yo la perseguía desde muy cerca evitando que se escapara. Crucé todo el callejón y avanzamos dos calles más, hasta encontrarnos en una laguna, que irradiaba todo el esplendor de la luna. Mi mirada siempre se concentró en la luna, ya que talvez, sea un lobo solitario de mal carácter a veces, y lo único que me calmaba un poco era la luz y el brillo robado de la misma.

Al poco rato, estábamos parados frente a una mansión que parecía tenerlo todo, menos habitantes, muy desierta… muy… solitaria, exactamente igual que yo.

-_"¿Te gusta, extraño?" _Preguntó abriendo la puerta, dejándome entrar primero, pero pronto, volví la vista hacia ella, pude ver su cara.

_-"Me encanta" _ Dije sin siquiera haber visto a la enorme casa, y solo me fijé en el rostro hermoso de la dama.

Su capucha negra, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos fue retirada, dejándome ver completamente su cabellera, que era mucho más larga de lo que me imaginé. Tan larga que casi llegaba a la gloria. Era lisa, y con brillos de dorado. Su piel era blanca y exquisitamente pálida. Su cara era seria y fría. Su cuerpo era juguetón y caliente.

-_"Qué bien que te guste… aunque creo que esto no es lo que quieres…" _ Dijo sonriendo parcialmente. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto me gustaba esa mujer!

-_"Depende de ti si quieres…" _ Musitó tan sensualmente que solo el oír su voz en mi oído, me llamaba hacia ella. –_"Que te de… todo" _ Fue en ese momento cuando mi excitación pareció no soportarlo ni un segundo más… Y la tomé por las caderas y la acerqué abruptamente a mí.

Los segundos pararon y el momento me pareció eterno. Aquella frustración… que tanto me mantenía a perseguirla, me motivó a hacerlo. A besarla como no besé nunca antes. Bueno, si ella no se ha percatado que la deseo más que a nada en el mundo… pues que lo haga ahora…

Cuando el beso dio su final porque el aire, fue tan escaso nos miramos a los ojos.

-_"¿Esto está bien, extraño?" _Preguntó en medio de gemidos, que le provocaba el que yo la besara en su cuello. Aquel tentador y cálido cuello.

-_"Hablas demasiado" _ Le hice sonreír por un leve minuto. Jugueteaba con mis cabellos, revolviéndolos como quisiera.

-_"Quizá debamos ponernos más cómodos" _ Dijo con mucha más tranquilidad, sintiendo mi urgencia por penetrarla con todo mi ser. Yo asentí tonta y bruscamente, mientras, ella me tomaba de la mano, jalándome hacia las escaleras. En pleno proceso de ascensión a la segunda planta, ella me recostó salvaje y sin piedad alguna contra el barandal de la escalera.

Me besó, y sus besos bajaron hacia mi cuello, y querían continuar. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, y su jean negro a la cadera, me permitieron sostenla, mientras la tocaba por la espalda dándole soporte.

-_"¿Dónde está tu habitación?" _ Dije, casualmente, prosiguiendo con el asunto de subir… mientras ella me daba un poco de placer, paró por unos momentos, y con su respiración agitada masculló… -_"La puerta de la derecha" _ Y continuó desabrochando mi camisa, esparciendo sus apasionantes besos.

Me agradaba tenerla ahí en mis brazos, sabiendo que por lo menos esta noche, ella, la causa de mis sueños húmedos y mis sesiones de "masturbación" o encuentro personal, como yo prefiero llamarle, estaba ahí, incitándome a tocarla.

Al fin llegué a la habitación, no me sorprendió el tamaño. Era gigantesca, y tenía una cama grande. Y no había nada más que una cama, dos veladores y vino tinto en una pequeña mesa. Dos copas y una vela. Incienso, una cortina negra en la enorme ventana.

Ella se bajó de mí y se acercó a servir las copas de vino. Su cabello bailaba al compás del viento de la ventana que se abría mostrando a mi fiel confidente.

-_"¿Te gusta el vino?" _Señaló sentándose en la cama, cruzando sus esbeltas piernas, mientras yo miraba atento a sus reacciones. Lo bebió de una manera que nunca imaginé. Nunca imaginé que alguien podía excitarte con tan solo beber de un licor.

-_"Por supuesto" _

-_"Entonces ven a tenerlo" _ Expuso mientras se esparció todo el contenido de la copa sobre sí misma. El líquido se derramó por su boca, su cuello, llegando a su busto. Me acerqué viendo el mismísimo deseo en sus ojos. Y sonreí. Ella no había atravesado por lo mismo que yo… Así que… ¿Por qué no hacerla _suplicar _ un poco? Levanté con dureza sus piernas para yo encajar perfectamente en el espacio de su intersección.

Desabroché su pantalón y la dejé en una minúscula ropa interior. Ella intentó besarme pero yo me alejé de sus labios. Se sorprendió un poco, pero siguió mi juego.

-_"¿Qué quieres hacer mi lobo?" _ Mi sonrisa se tornó en una más cómplice, mientras que me deshacía de sus botas de un tacón alto y muy fino. Terminé con mi labor, y al dejé solo en remera. Ella apoyó sus codos en la cama y se ofreció a sí misma en mi experimento.

Bajé su ropa interior para ver su perfecta y más angelical parte de su cuerpo.

Saqué también su remera, y luego el sujetador. Me encantaba la forma de sus pechos y a pesar de estar concentrado en mi pequeña venganza, no pude contenerme en probar de los frutos que ella me ofrecía. Yo estaba en toda mi ropa, a excepción de mi camisa, que faltaban algunos botones para abrochar.

-_"Eres perfecta" _ Le dije mientras resoplaba en su pecho derecho. Ella, lentamente, ubicó una de sus manos entre sus piernas. Sonreí maliciosamente, me encantaba que ella recurriera a la misma opción que yo hace algunos días.

Bajé mi respiración por su ombligo, mientras, ella continuaba con su labor. Susurraba cosas que no conseguía entender, pero eso tenía importancia en ese segundo. Llegué justo a tiempo como para causarle el primer espasmo de la noche.

Probé de sus jugos, como si fuese un forastero en le desierto, que clamaba como loco por agua.

Me embriagaba, me emborrachaba el olor de ella. Su figura me dejaba pasmado, como su fuese el hombre más afortunado del mundo, como para tener a la mejor mujer del mundo, suplicando por mí, y eso era lo que justamente hacía ahora.

Llegó un momento en el que ella parecía no soportarlo más y se levantó abruptamente. Me besó en los labios tan ferozmente, que por un momento lastimaba. Pero el dolor se transformó en instantáneo placer al poder ver que ella, comenzaba atrabajar en mí.

Me obligó, a recostarme en la cama. Mientras yo, diablos. Yo besaba y pasaba mis labios por todo su cuello que al mezclarse con el sudor de ella, el mío, el licor y sus fluidos, era exquisitamente, delicioso.

-_"Hazme tuya… y rápido" _Mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar a cada una de las peticiones de ella. Me encontré a mí mismo deshaciéndome de toda la ropa que aún llevaba encima, sin evitar el bulto entre mis piernas, a respuesta de los cuidados de ella.

-_"Lo que usted desee miladi" _Estábamos desnudos, el uno frente al otro. Las caricias aumentaban su pasión y una era mejor que otra.

Nuestro sudor era inagotable, los susurros de la habitación eran incontenibles, los gemidos, el sonido de piel chocando contra piel. Toda la habitación parecía estar avergonzada de nuestras acciones, y si pudiera sonrojarse, lo haría.

Nada que nos hubiera detenido. En el mismo segundo en que ingresé a su cuerpo, perdía la noción de las cosas, dejándome llevar por el ritmo que ella imponía. Colocaba mis manos en sus pechos, pidiendo silenciosamente, que los acariciara. Rodee su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos, juntándonos aún mucho más, y en el mundo solo existían las certezas, no más las dudas.

El dolor de la separación, la soledad y el odio salieron de mí. Mi cuerpo tembló junto con ella, y nuestra excitación pudo incluso, llegar aún más allá de lo normal. Admito que no he sido un santo, pero nunca he podido percibir, como ahora hago, mis imperfecciones de ser humano. Ahora, que la siento superior a mí, que talvez yo no sea nada para ella.

Mi mente no dudó en fotografiarla así, bella como ahora. Quizá para contarles a mis hijos varones, cuando crezcan y pregunten sobre sexo, decirles de esa hermosa mujer que alguna vez fue mía, que había suplicado por mí. Y si anticipadamente, sabía que no iba a durar más que una noche, lo único que ha quedado en mi memoria y en mi corazón han sido las caricias que ella me propinó, confortadoramente.

En aquella salvaje noche…

&&&

Hola!!! Largo tiempo que no escribo un lemon! Guay! No esperé que me quedara así. Feliz año nuevo para todos y les deseo mucha felicidad.

No se olviden de dejarme reviews, opinando sobre mi one shot, que talvez se convierta en historia corta si ustedes desean, ya saben tres, cuatro o cinco capítulos.

Solo pongan SI o NO, si ponen si en sus reviews, significa que quieren una mini secuela, si ponen no, quiere decir que no quieren que esta historia continúe.

¡Ya saben! ¡Voten! ¡Queda bajo su responsabilidad!

Me despido, deseándoles lo mejor

Sakki


End file.
